After The War
by Kya Katz
Summary: After the war, Harry locks himself up in Grimauld Place, and then learns from Lucius Malfoy his true heritage, and who he and his real friends are. Dark!Harry, Father!Tom, Caring!Tom, Dumbledore Bashing, Ron Bashing. Will end up being Harry/OC (m/m)


Harry looked around the room, and his lip curled in satisfaction. The war had ended, and now he was alone in Grimmauld Place. The first room he'd gone to- the Library.

Harry was curious as to what books were in the room. At first, the first couple of months, he'd steered clear of the ones that clearly had dark magic in them, but slowly, he began to start reading them. It fascinated him, the types of books that had been banned by the Ministry, why exactly they had. According to the books he'd read, there was no real difference between Light Magic and Dark Magic- it was only someone's own personal Magic that chose which it would be cast as- you could either be Dark or Light. There were one or two Greys known as well- Grindewald, Merlin among those- and it was said to have been only in Merlin's family that you had Grey Magic.

Harry was curious as to what type of Magic he had, so he found a test that would tell him. Moving his work to the Potions Lab, Harry made the potion quickly and efficiently, and it turned out perfect, as he'd expected it to. Pretending to be horrible in school was a habit he hadn't been able to break, but technically, this wasn't school.  
Harry took a deep breath, before quickly making a cut on his palm. He let three drops of blood fall into the potion, and then watched in fascination as his skin healed, until there was only a small scar left.

The potion bubbled and started to change color. Blue meant you had Dark Magic, Red was Light Magic and Yellow was Grey. His own potion changed to a perfect green. He had Grey Magic, that was leaning towards Dark Magic. Harry was only a bit surprised; he had been studying Dark Magic for three months.  
Slowly, over another two months, Harry learned what Voldemort had been fighting for had been the better side- he'd wanted the Wizarding World separated completely from the Muggle world, thus making it impossible for the muggles to find them. Voldemort had wanted equality among the wizarding world as well, because all of the politics they currently had at the Ministry were old fashioned.

Thinking, Harry sent a letter to Lucius Malfoy, requesting utmost secrecy about what was in the letter. His lips curled in satisfaction. It felt good breaking the rules.

Lucius looked at the letter, and his lips twitched into a smirk.

"What is it, Father?" Draco asked, lounging on a seat not too far from his father, reading a book.

"Saint Potter, as you call him, just sent me a letter." Lucius responded easily, reaching over to mess up Draco's hair. Scowling, Draco tried to fix it without a mirror. Narcisa clucked at them both, a smile on her face, before she conjured a mirror for Draco, and turned to Lucius.

"What does Potter want?" She asked, her eyes betraying her emotion: Curiosity. She was curious as to what Potter wanted.

"He said to call as many of the Death Eaters who weren't in Azkaban, he wants to break the rest out." Lucius said, staring at the letter, the shock on his face as he said it out loud evident. Narcissa started, and Draco stared at the letter.

"The letter reeks of magic, Father." Draco said softly. Lucius nodded.

"Minor compulsion spell, in order to make sure I don't tell the Ministry." Lucius responded. "He even told me which one he used."

"No, Father, it reeks of his Magic. Grey Magic." Draco said persistently. Narcissa nodded once.

"I remember Lily saying she'd traced her family up to Merlin." Narcissa said softly. "It's time to tell Harry the truth, Lucius."

Lucius nodded. He summoned a quill and parchment and began to write the letter.

Harry was eating a small dinner when a black owl flew up to him from the window and landed on the table. Harry chuckled and and fed it a small piece of chicken. He untied the letter from the owl's leg, and opened it.

_Mr. Potter,_

_My family and I must speak with you soon. It is of utmost importance, and it will probably help you in your attempt to revive the D.E._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled. This was getting interesting. He quickly penned his response and sent it back with the owl. Eyeing the letter still on the table, Harry noticed a bit he'd missed towards the bottom.

_The owl's name is Aloysius. He's Draco owl. Isn't he gorgeous?_

Harry snickered. That sounded like Draco had written it, not Lucius. It entertained him to know the older Malfoy was just as interested in his looks as the younger one. Hopefully Narcissa was more down-to-earth than the two men, because if she was as vain as they were, Harry was going to murder them.

Lucius read the letter and chuckled. "He wants to meet us here at our manor, for dinner tonight. Narcissa, is that alright?" Narcissa nodded.

"I don't see why not." She responded easily. She stood up, kissing Draco's head. Draco scowled slightly at her, but his face softened from the tense look it had before.

"Alright, I'll send him the response. His letter included a little note about the owl. Draco, what did you add to the letter?" Lucius scowled. Draco just smiled slightly.

"Just how Aloysius is a rather good-looking owl." Draco said innocently. "I just made it look like you wrote it." Lucius cursed softly.

"I'm going to send this." Lucius said firmly, and moved the letter away from Draco, as the younger man reached out to get it.

Draco pouted slightly, but let his father go send the letter. Narcissa snorted softly and went to go tell the house elves that another person was coming for dinner.

Harry bit his lip and looked through his new wardrobe. He's gotten a full wizarding wardrobe as soon as the war ended, and now had to choose what to wear. Finally, he chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a green button down shirt. He brushed his shoulder-length hair, which fell in soft waves now that it had grown out of it's messy length. Not needing his glasses anymore- he'd made the potion that fixed your eyesight in his last year at Hogwarts- Harry checked himself out in his mirror. He looked hot. Smirking slightly, Harry slipped into black combat boots and laced them up.

He walked outside his door and apparated to their gates. He calmly pressed the button he knew would let him in.

"Harry?" Draco's voice came out of the muggle-like machine. Harry confirmed and the gate swung open. Harry made his way up the garden quickly to the door, where Draco was waiting, dressed similarly to Harry, except with a silver shirt. He quickly looked Harry over.

"Father's going to flip, seeing you in that." Draco snorted. In their seventh year, the two boys had made up and become good friends. Being the two openly bisexual and gay boys at Hogwarts had led them to go shopping with Pansy and Hermione a lot, and discuss boys with one another at the two tables.

"So?" Harry raised a plucked eyebrow, making Draco chuckle softly.

"Ha- What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" Lucius said, walking down the stairs, his jaw dropping a bit seeing the awkward boy he'd almost cursed now dressed as a sexy, fiery young man.

"Father, are you certain you don't find him good-looking?" Draco asked smugly. Harry made a face of mock-outrage.

"Dray, don't ask your father that!" Harry lightly hit Draco, making Narcissa snicker softly. "Lucius Malfoy, an honor." Harry bowed, and took Narcissa's hand, kissing it softly. "Narcissa."

"Harry, please, stop." Draco said, clutching his sides, laughing. Narcissa was outright laughing as well, and Lucius looked as if he was fighting a smile.

"So, shall we eat?" Lucius finally said, controlling his face again **(A/N: **awkward thing to write, controlling his face.) Harry nodded, and Narcissa led them to a rather fine dining room. The four sat down, Lucius across from Harry, Narcissa across from Draco.

"What is this news you wanted to speak to me about?" Harry asked softly, his voice carrying across the table, where Lucius was staring at him.

"Lucius, stop staring." Narcissa scolded softly. Draco snorted, and Narcissa kicked him. Lucius smirked at his son before smiling at Harry.

"Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort are not the same person." Lucius explained. "Tom knew that the wizarding world percieved him as a half-snake, half-human psychopath, so he had Rodolphus Lestrange wear that glamour everytime they attacked, and he'd have a polyjuice for Dolph with him, thus changing people. Tom fell in love with a muggleborn while I was at school. Her name was Lily Evans." Lucius' gaze levelled with Harry's.

"Lily was my best friend. The two of us were in Slytherin together, same year and all." Narcissa continued. "She was a pureblood who'd been orphaned at a very young age. The muggle family that adopted her already had two older daughters, Rose and Petunia. Rose was a witch, but died at age eighteen in a car accident. Petunia was a muggle through and through, and was rather nasty. Severus and I were closest with Lily, while Lucius knew Rose better."

"Rose was the sweetest girl." Lucius admitted. "Tom loved Rose like a sister, and when she died, Tom went to her funeral and met Lily. They hit it off right away, became extremely close. They wrote back and forth all the time."

"Lily admitted to me halfway through our fourth year that Tom had asked permission to court her, and wanted me to tell her about pureblood traditions so she wouldn't ruin anything." Narcissa explained. "They got married soon after Lily graduated, and she was pregnant within the year. Emrys Salazar Riddle was born, and he changed his name once he turned eleven to hide who he really was. His name, after he changed it, was Oliver Wood." Harry's eyes widened.

"Not too long after Emrys was born, they had twins. Emmett Troy Riddle and Tobias Crispian Riddle. Tobias disappeared along with Lily, and they soon reappeared as Lily Potter and her son Harry. Emmett is one of Tom's right hand men, and you know him better as Thorfinn Rowle." Lucius finished, looking at Harry, to see his reaction.

"What is he really like?" Harry asked after a moment of taking it all in. Lucius smiled.

"Tom's a true politician. He has his mask, and then he has himself. He's inverted, enjoys being alone, a real bookworm too. His mask is really a part of him, just his flip side, I guess. His mask is charismatic, flirty, great sense of humour, and brilliant. He has an eidetic memory, which I know Emrys has." Lucius explained. Narcissa blushed slightly.

"You've seen how he looked at sixteen, no?" Draco said with a grin. Harry nodded. "Well imagine that about twenty years older, no wrinkles, but dark hair, amber eyes, he's about what, six feet tall? He looks like a Quidditch player, actually."

"He plays Quidditch." Lucius said suddenly. "He was a keeper on the team. That's why he looks like he plays Quidditch, his body is stuck in it's twenty year old form, and he was still on the Weston Quidditch team when he was twenty. Only started politics at twenty three."

"So... I killed my father?" Harry asked, a bit confused. Lucius snickered.

"Yep. Tom has a foolproof way of coming back, but he wanted you to know about who he was beforehand. He said if we brought him back without you knowing, he'd kill the lot of us and find some new followers. His own words." Lucius asked with a smirk as Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Alright. I want to start this war without him. I'll go by the Dark Prince, and you guys can refer to me as the Heir with a capital H." Harry smirked as Lucius snickered.

"You do not understand how alike your father you are." Narcissa said, shaking her head in an amused way. Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Also, when in public with me, refer to me as Tobias, and see how long the Order figures out who I am." Harry added, smirking slightly. "As you have seen, I have changed a bit, but I plan to change quite a bit more so it takes them while to recognize me." Draco tilted his head to the side questioningly. Harry grinned. "You'll see when I do it, Dray. Actually, do you want to go into Diagon Alley with me tomorrow? I have some shopping I need to do."

"Yeah, sure, I'll come. We're dressing in what style?" Draco asked, smirking slightly as Lucius groaned softly.

"Pureblood modern." Harry smirked as Draco laughed and Lucius groaned a bit louder.

"You two will be the death of me. I'll start writing to some of my contacts." Lucius said, standing up and walking to his writing desk in the corner of the room.

Narcissa chuckled softly. "I'll go to Diagon Alley with you, I have some shopping I need to do, and you two need someone to stop you from buying to many clothes."

"You're just as bad as they are!" Lucius called. Narcissa sent a Stinging Hex at him, which hit, as they could tell, when he cursed under his breath. Draco and Harry both burst out laughing as Narcissa snickered.


End file.
